


Dyad

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: Star Wars Poetry [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, I have mixed opinions about Reylo nowadays, Poetry, but I guess I didn't when I wrote this, why are all of my poems about death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: It's time for everything to come to an end, even love.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dyad

**Author's Note:**

> Not to worry, we're still flying half a ship!

Revenge! We cannot let the old menace return - 

rise, my star!

Refuse the name you've chosen 

but remember your father and whence you came;

let the Light rain down on you once more

If I could connect the right dots

I probably could let you know exactly what I think

but talking’s beyond my abilities

It’s time to let the old kingdoms crash and burn

Now we’re finally the hosts of the funeral of the past

This one sacrifice

and we brought a king to his knees

I gave you my heart, you gave me your life

At the moment of our victory the Heavens called upon their own

I am proud to carry on your legacy

Under these twin suns 

I’ll hold the hand of your ghost.


End file.
